


A Shared Mission

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auctions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In a universe where Ahsoka and Fives teamed up, the Republic is still at war, and she's a Knight with her own troops. Made it all that much easier to slide into a relationship with Rex, even if they normally are separated.





	A Shared Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



The explosion pushed at the armored men, and not a one of them wasn't thankful for their plastoid. That thought snapped the commander's eyes left of center… dammit, but why did she have to tackle war without proper armor?

She appeared to have used the Force to mostly deflect the blast, but Commander Rex of the 501st, currently on loan to the 332nd, could see the pinprick drops of darkness growing on her skin where she hadn't been quite fast enough with her defenses. The injuries would be nuisances at best, but he'd have to have a word with the youngest General in the GAR later.

Rex signaled, and the platoon of Torrent he'd brought with him rushed into the breach that the explosion had caused in both lines. Ahsoka flashed her own signal to Fives, her captain, and the 332nd deliberately thinned their own ranks again, drawing the tinnies in. It was a gamble… but then Rex saw Ahsoka spring forward, up and over their lines, chasing after the leader of the Separatists, and knew she had planned it out.

The tinnies wouldn't be able to rush to the Tactical droid's aid fast enough, and Ahsoka would win that fight. Rex smiled inside his bucket, then coordinated with Fives on how best to handle the droid army, leaving their Jedi to do her thing. He'd yell at her later about risk taking and proper uniforms, he promised himself.

* * *

Later, however, the only concern Rex had about uniforms was getting them both out of theirs, and flat on a berth. They'd handled clean up, and she'd done a long turn in medical, applying herself to her growing healing skills for their men, before they had found each other in the corridor outside of her quarters on the _Invictus_.

"Missed you," she had said, in that way that used both her lekku and her expressive eyes and Rex had given up on lectures. 

Now, they were sprawled on her berth, him on his back, and her partially over him, partly on her side. He turned his head, and knew his smile for her was as silly as the one on her lips.

"I think I missed you too," Rex said, in response to her earlier words, just to hear her laugh, loving the way it shook through her lekku trapped against his chest. 

She traced the scar on his chest lightly, then leaned in and kissed him. "Good. I mean, I'm glad that Anakin keeps letting you bring support to me, but… I admit I love the intensity you have when we do find time together."

"You won't be in the field forever, 'Soka," Rex murmured. "Are you sure we're going to be able to handle living together, one of these days?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Rex. I'm looking forward to it. You and me and my hundreds of boys and your hundreds of boys and we'll be one big happy family."

He started laughing, and she joined him, but it was true. Torrent would never leave him, and her Hunters, started out of Torrent, would not leave her either.

"Did you put in for the Hunters to garrison on Naboo then?" Rex asked her. "We won't… can't, really… leave the General or his little ones."

"Already spoke to Padmé about it, and she cleared it through the Queen," Ahsoka said. "Given that neither Anakin nor I have a complete legion, there's plenty of room within the caps for Vod'e An immigration the Republic made. So, we're set, if I can just get to a point where the 332nd isn't running all over the galaxy putting our Seppie fires."

Rex snorted. "I resent that you do seem to be in the middle of more missions than the veteran units," he growled after a moment.

"Comes with having to prove I'm no traitor," she said blithely, which sparked his temper over all of those events, and his ardor in keeping her safe now that she was safely back among the Jedi and, more importantly, with brothers.

* * *

"Make sure you take care of Anakin," Ahsoka said as she walked Rex to the waiting troop ship in the bay of her Ventator.

"As if I would neglect that," Rex chided her. He nodded absently to Echo in passing, getting a sharp one back. "You look into armor, Ahsoka. I trust Fives to have your back, but you're giving him a stress attack every time you go out there in just your hunt clothes!"

Ahsoka sighed. "I know, Rexter. I know. I just… more important things, ya know?"

"No, sir. I don't. There is nothing more important to us than protecting our Jedi. Ever since the plot with the chips came to light—"

Ahsoka stopped their walk. She faced Rex, reaching to stroke his cheek. "We all remember Tup with pain, Rex. But no one else did, and we removed the chips. None of you would ever hurt us."

He sighed and moved closer, bowing his head in front of her until she brought her own down, the press of her headdress against his forehead something that spoke of comfort and safety.

"You and Fives ended the threat," he said softly. "But that doesn't stop the nightmares. Please look into some armor, Ahsoka, especially as you do have Fives for your captain, and he's had enough hell in his life."

Ahsoka smiled, but it was a sad expression, one filled with knowing. She and Fives had gotten to know each other pretty solidly during his attempt to make someone believe him about the chip, falling into her protection in the Twilight levels of Coruscant.

"I'll work something up. I promise. Maybe get Echo to help design a sensor plate to give me some of the advantages of a helmet's heads-up display." She pulled back, aware that half a dozen of her troops had seen the affectionate moment, and uncaring. She and Rex were a couple, and she didn't care who knew that.

"I appreciate it, 'Soka." They continued their walk then, all the way to Rex's troop ship, where the Torrent platoon had already mustered. 

"Stay alive, Commander."

"And you, General," he said, before leaving her behind, again, to return to his responsibilities to the 501st. Some day… some day there would be no leaving.


End file.
